Pregnant Victorious
by Hifriendss
Summary: As I sat on my bathroom floor waiting for all the 4 white/pink sticks to tell me if I was pregnant.about 10 minutes have passed and I decided to look at them my eyes watered more as a bright sign saying pregnant on all four sticks my heart froze. How am I going to tell Beck?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Victorious this story is rated T

Chapter 1 decisions:

 **Tori's POV:**

As I sat on my bathroom floor waiting for all the 4 white/pink sticks to tell me if I was 10 minutes have passed and I decided to look at them my eyes watered more as a bright sign saying pregnant on all four sticks my heart froze. How am I going to tell Beck about this should I even tell him!? I called my best friend Andre and tell him I decided to tell him I was just going to move out of the state and go live with my aunt in the country and finish online school, I decided to tell my parents and my older sister Trina. I couldn't do this to Beck and Jade, Beck still loves Jade and he's too young to be worried about a baby and me he wouldn't even care as I debated to tell him it was s mistake 20 minutes later, I send a message.

 **Beck's POV:**

As I thought about three months ago I couldn't believe Tori was ignoring me It was the best night ever. We both felt It I knew It since the moment I kissed her neck and found her sweat spot and made her moan I knew I drove her crazy, the way she drives me I think I love Tori I knew I liked her when she spilled coffee on my shirt it was so cute how she was embraced. Jade snapped me out of my day dream.

"Hey Beckkk, my phone die can I borrow yours to call my mom about my lunch" she asked so nicely ask I kissed her I realized I don't love Tori Jade is my girlfriend i love her. As I get the car started after picking up Jade for school since her car broke down I decided to think more about my love between the girls.

 **Jades POV:**

As I call my mom I saw Vegas name pop up on the screen

Message:

Tori: Hey Beck we need to talk now.!

Beck: Yesh what's up

Tori: remember three months ago well I just want to let you know that I am pregnant and it's yours if you want I can stay but if not then I think the right thing for me is to go.

Beck: TORI YOU FUCKING SLUT YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT IS MINE YOU PROBABLY SLEEP AROUND WITH A LOT OF GUYS EITHER WAY I DON'T WANT YOU OR THAT THING!

End of messages

I quickly deleted the message and gave Beck his phone back I can't believe He did this to me with Vega this is not okay!

Tori's POV:

As I resad the message over and over again it broke me he knew it was my first time how could he do such thing I hate this I need to leave, I need a break.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back home

4 Years later

Tori's POV:

She looks like him she has my face structure and my eyes but her nose her lips her eyebrows her hairs is light brown, she has a bit of natural highlights right now she is three but in December she'll be 4 it was mid September right now I finished High School early and I'm done with college I have my Associate degree I'm going back to Los Angeles to finish schooling to be a Teacher. Sikowitz has offered me a Assisting job in Hollywood Arts Andrea said he has been doing this with a couple other students, Andrea has kept me posted on everything since I left. I moved out at my aunt's house the same year I moved in she was crazy I have my own apartment with my daughter.

"MOMMMMMMYYYY." I heard from the bathroom I ran in there to see my daughter yelling

"We wan outs of soup" she a lot of words for her sound the same I find that cute

"Okay Honey you know where the soap is under here okay next time we run out get s new one okay?" She nods her head in agreement it was currently 8:40 am we had just ate breakfast and are packing our flight leaves at 5pm it's only a two hour flight.

Beck's POV:

I heard Tori was coming back I'm still with Jade but I want to be a teacher I love kids of all ages Sikowitz offered me a job position as a Assistant teacher I said yes along with a few other kids. I still can't believe Tori left without explaining anything to me I was confused. Why did she leave does she love me?

Tori's POV:

It was 8pm my mom has the keys to my apartment and said everyone was inside waiting for me and my daughter. We arrive to the apartment and a surprise came from within I see my mom and dad and Triana and Andrea and Cat and Robbie it was there's first time meeting her except Adrea who came a few times for month or weeks and her family went every once in a while She was so excited she yelled with everyone surprised.

"She's so cutttte!" Cat yells with excitement

"She's like a little you." Robbie says

"Yeah...but Tori is hot.!" Rex yells out and Robbie covers his mouth

"Hey munchin." Andrea said handing her a gift

"What do we say?" I ask my daughter who grab the bag a ran with it to play with the toy inside.

"Thwank chu Uncle Andre!" She yells

Trina who has never meet her said "Tori I'm taking shopping tooommrrroow!" I laughed but rolled my eyes.

It was now 10 pm everyone was leaving Andre stayed behind to help clean up. "Hey Andre can you stay and help me unpack please." I pleaded "Hey Tori I already knew you would say that so I bought an extra outfit." He said Tomorrow was my daughter first day of pre-school and my first day of going to the school to meet the others I know Cat and Andre would be there too we all want to work in Hollywood art. It was now 1:00 am my daughter fell asleep around 9:30 pm I said good night to Andre and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Again

Tori's POV:

I woke up my daughter showered her and changed her,she went to wake up Andre. We ate our breakfast around 7:30 am we were on our way out and ready to first went to drop off my daughter the preschool didn't open till 8:30 who even does that it was currently 7:50 we had to be at Hollywood arts at 8 ohh no. I was holding my daughter's hand when she told Andre she want him to hold her other hand we walk into the halls where there was at least 8 people I knew 4 of them counting myself. When I saw Beck my heart dropped No no no why didn't anyone tell me. I look at Andre and he told to breath. As Sikowitz came out he said "ah Tori little sister?" I said "no Sikowitz this is my daughter and the preschool doesn't open till 8:30 I'm sorry." "No Tori your fine as long as she doesn't make any messes, Okay kiddos let's get started Beck and Tori you are with me Andre and Cat you are in the music room." So on he want on.

Beck's POV:

Tori has a daughter I wonder how old the girl is she's so precious I always want a kid but not now sometime in the future but I know Jade doesn't want kids she said she want a big house just for the two of us. I guess the little girl likes two people holding her hand because she latch her hand to me and she did come in holding Toris' and Andres' hand as I look down I saw a small smile on the girls face I wonder if she's Andre daughter. Is that why Tori left my heart broke the thought of Andre and Tori made my stomach hurt why is that? Sikowitz opens his room door and said he'll be back in 15 minutes he had to talk to the principle. I look at Tori who's laughing with her daughter how happy they look. "Hey little one what's your name." I asked "my name is Mia Ruby Oliver Vega" my heart drop and "how old are you Mia" she replies with " 3." I thought what me and and Tori did was 4 years ago did Tori have sex with another guy my blood boiled why?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: same old crew

Beck's POV:

I want to ask her but I couldn't I soon found out Tori's daughter loved me she kept begging Tori to let her stay and no take her to preschool.

"Mia we have to go right now mommy's working." Tori tells her daughter in a calm voice "no mommy if I go Beck's goes to." Mia talked back " Beck can visit you later okay right now we have to leave or else mommy's going to be very upset with you, now get your shoes on mommy's going to count till 3… 1...2." And just like that Tori took her to school. She came backs that day I decided to ask her before she left to meet up with Andre to pick up her daughter "Hey Tori?" I asked "Yeah Beck." She replied "Is Mia Andres daughter?" "No Beck are you serious I already told you this...I can't talk right now I'm running late." She runs off frustrated.

Tori's POV:

I can't believe Beck is asking me this question I am sooo mad I meet up with Andre. "You won't believe it he doesn't even know it's his own daughter after she freaking said her name and I did tell him four years ago I want to punch the shit out of him Andre he's so annoying why is he even talking to her acting like he didn't know-" I was cut of by an angry Andre "Tori I swear that I'm going to go and punch beck in the face." "No Andre it's okay I'm fine." I said "let's just go and pick up Mia." I know he loves her so he would come down a bit I forgot how mad he can get at the face of Beck just leaving me. We go pick up Mia and I drive home "Hey Cat said we should go over for a little get together tonight she said you can bring Mia." "No Andre it's a good idea for Mia-" one again I was cut off by a yelling Mia who wants to go "fine I'll go." Ugh now to look for what to wear. I dropped off Andre at his house then went home to get dress and dressed Mia. "Should I even go to this party is it even a good idea Tori this is stupid don't do it." "Mommy why are you talking to yourself." "Uh I was thinking aloud Mia why don't you put on your shoes." She ran off she was wearing this pink puffy dress with gold on it and a jacket. She ran to my room and dragged me out. 20 minutes later and we got to Cats house there were a few people I didn't recognize and the same crew from high school my heart broke when I saw Beck with Jade, how could he pick her over his own daughter Jade looked at me and smirked. I walk over there and Mia ran out of my hands to Beck. "Hi Beck I mmit chu" Beck laughed and said " I missed you to Mia." "Who the hell is that brat." Jade said oh hell no "Jade my daughter is not a brat you leave her and me alone,I use to be scared of you and now you don't scare me." With that I grab my daughter and left.


End file.
